vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sans
Summary Sans is one of the guards of Snowdin Village. Lazy and frivolous with a knack for making puns and jokes, he has no interest in capturing humans, much to the chagrin of his brother, Papyrus. Despite his exceedingly laid-back attitude and status as "the easiest enemy", Sans has proven himself to be extremely observant and dangerous when pushed too far, becoming the final challenge Frisk faces on the Genocide Route and arguably the toughest opponent in the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Sans the Skeleton (never capitalized when spoken by himself.) Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown, (though Word of God confirms he is likely older than his brother) '''Classification: Skeleton, Sentry, likely a scientist (hinted at through workshop), Professional Prankster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, His attacks are intangible, Teleportation (Capable of teleporting himself, others, and his own attacks at will, using this ability to make opponents easier to hit or prevent them from moving), Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route. This likely only works under the rules of Sans' own universe, which he exploited to do this.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Minor Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Like all monsters, he can defend against and take hits to his SOUL as if they were normal attacks) Attack Potency: Building level physically (The weakest monster who can be faced in combat, even below Monster Kid in terms of raw strength. However, he is still roughly comparable to the lowest tier monsters), Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Able to consistently tag Chara/Frisk), far higher reaction speed (Capable of consistently dodging Chara/Frisk to such a degree that they could never land a hit on Sans, even if they reset and knew exactly what he would do and where he would be, even if he was asleep. Only hit after his opponent broke the rules of the game in order to do so. Should be one of, if not the, fastest non-Immeasurable characters in the game.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Building level (Completely unaffected by the temperature in Hotland, which is hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup and the water inside of it into vapor, instantly. Should be at least somewhat comparable to zero DETERMINATION Frisk, who could tank an over exploding at more than 9000 degrees Fahrenheit without any damage whatsoever.) Stamina: Average, as he was able to repeatedly dodge blows from Chara/Frisk, though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. Despite this, he was still able to dodge after seeming to tire out. Range: At least dozens of meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via Gasterblasters and teleportation to an unknown extent Standard Equipment: Numerous bones and Gasterblasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster) Intelligence: Genius. While Sans is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense, if his workshop is any indication. He was shown to somehow run reports analyzing alternate timelines, as well as build what was likely some sort of time machine. Weaknesses: Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary (only fought in the genocide route, where he believes you to be a threat to all other timelines). Weak against murder intentions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Gallery SansArtwork.jpg|Sans' Steam card art. ResizedSanseye.gif|Sans's left eye flashing. Often occurs when Sans exerts himself using his powers. sans quote.gif|"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." sans first attack.gif|Sans' initial attack, activated before the player even has a chance to open their menu. sans blue mode.gif|Sans demonstrates a far greater control over his soul powers than his brother, though using them constantly tires him out. sans gaster blasters.gif|*Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of time. sans blue mode 2_ electric boogaloo.gif|Sans goes all out with Blue Mode for one last time. Sans tarot.jpg|Sans' tarot card art ' ' Others Notable Victories: ''' Percy Jackson (Riordanverse) Percy's Profile (Speed was equalized. Percy was placed next to a body of water.) Spiderman (Marvel Comics) Spiderman's Profile (Speed equalized) Tracer (Overwatch) Tracers Profile Elsa (Disney) Elsa’s profile (Speed was equalized) Ruby Rose (RWBY) Ruby's profile (Both were 8-C and speed was equalized) Kirby (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) Kirby's profile (Speed was equalized) Dragoniak (The Gamer) Dragoniak's profile '''Notable Losses: Arzon (Rock Hard Gladiators) Arzon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Composite Godzilla (Godzilla (Universe)) Gozilla's Profile (Speed was equalized) Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath’s profile (Speed was equalized) Gengar (Pokémon) Gengar's Profile (Speed equalized, Gengar was Mega Evolved) Goku Black (Dragon Ball) Goku Black's Profile (Speed Equalized and Black started in SSR) Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk's Profile Lunatic Cultist (Terraria) Lunatic Cultist's Profile (Speed was equalized) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Mami's Profile (Note: Mami was in her magical girl form, speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Sese Kitsugai (Len'en Project) Sese's Profile (Speed was equalized) Talion (Shadow of Mordor) Talion's profile (Speed was equalized and Sans was bloodlusted) Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos’ profile (Base Thanos with Power Stone was used and speed was equalized) Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Tohru's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Ultra Necrozma (Pokémon) Necrozma's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Shedinja (Pokémon) Shedinja's Profile (Speed was equalized) The Batter (OFF) The Batter's Profile Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder McQueen’s profile (McQueen was bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Twilight Sparkle's Profile (Speed Equalized and Alicorn Twilight was used) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Undead Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Hax Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8